Of Koalas and Eucalyptus
by Corker42
Summary: Everyone's stressed and prepping for the World Championship at a backwoods retreat with none other than Aubrey Posen is the last thing Beca Mitchell needed to worry about if she was going to be a music producer.
I do not own Pitch Perfect.

So, this happened. Got the idea from the 'Back to Basics' montage scene where you can briefly see Chloe attach herself to Beca like a koala. I'm an animal/nature geek so I had to include some of my geeky knowledge and I sincerely apologize for that.

* * *

The current situation I find myself in, while not completely unpleasant (but mostly), isn't ideal. I have things to do, music to produce, and things to freak out about. While it's not different from any other day of my life, making music without lyrics seems entirely pointless since a songwriter I am not.

This is senior year. It is supposed to be the best year, yet. The easiest, the smoothest, you know? The end to an adventure of a... life... time. God, I sound like my father right now.

Instead of triumph and success, this year has been a disaster: Muffgate; ICCA suspension; Cynthia Rose's hair; Chloe and I becoming distant; DSM and the Kommissar- my resulting sexual confusion.

I'm not quite sure how all of us are keeping it together. But, while we are stressing out internally, Chloe is visibly stressing out enough for us all.

Let's face it: we've done nothing productive this year; and, the only good thing to come out of this year came to us. Literally; showed up on our front porch more than ready (and willing) to subject herself to the Bella craziness.

I wasn't sure what to think of Emily at first. To be honest she was basically a brunette Chloe. Well, let me clarify, she was the bubbly-enthusiastic-easily-excited-dedicated-to-the-Bellas side of Chloe with an understanding of personal space and a touch of my awkwardness. All-in-all, Emily is a great. She's a great singer and will do anything for the Bellas. She came in with an expectation that we shattered... well, more like destroyed with a rocket launcher. I'm shocked she hasn't gotten tired of everything yet- us specifically. The arguing (everyone), the weird and ridiculous (Amy), the terrifying and creepy (Lily), the horrifying stories of immigrants (thanks, Flo), and the panic attacks and glares (Chloe). She's so enthusiastic about being a Bella. Maybe it's a Legacy thing?

(Let's be honest here, while the Bellas are big, in reality acapella is still lame outside this nerdtastic community.)

But Emily just wants to be one of us and her excitement is kind of adorable. Not Chloe adorable (no one is Chloe adorable), but adorable.  
Like I said, she's awkward, which is fine that's where I'm most comfortable- an Awkward Isle crocodile...

Oh Jesus, Mitchell. Get. It. Together.

I'm clearly losing my mind.

Anyway, Amy still doesn't know she's in love with Bumper and has also, apparently, been "borrowing" money from my purse.

Stacie has been suspiciously disappearing for long weekends and hasn't discussed any random hookups lately.

Then there's Chloe, she's been a little- difficult?- on Emily. Not sure why? I swear I heard the girls talking about it not that long ago; something about her feeling threatened or territorial? Not sure what that's about though. Why would she be territorial, especially with Emily?

Emily is harmless. She mostly chills with me when she's at the Bella house, she likes listening to my mixes.

Chloe's usually off doing, you know, Chloe stuff.

Chloe stuff. Stuff without you.

I'm not sure what's happened to us or if it's just Chloe being busy with the Worlds or me being busy with Residual Heat but we've drifted. Drifted apart, drifted away from... us. And honestly, I wonder if this is what otters would feel like if they lost a hold on their partners' hand at night.

(Chloe loves cute animals. She made me watch something on otters, okay?)

Little things seem to annoy her lately.

This one night the Bellas were working on various assignments (as well as, most likely, sexting and cuticle care: Stacie) in the living room and kitchen when one of my favorite Titanium mixes started playing from my laptop. I started singing along quietly, and Emily, working on her own homework, joined in. Next thing I know, Chloe is storming into the living room and ripping into us about needing to stop harmonizing together because she couldn't concentrate on her Russian Lit midterm.

I asked the girls what her outburst was about but didn't really get an answer. Amy rolled her eyes and said something about dingoes marking their territory. Stacie said I was dense. Jessica and Ashley kept looking at me while whispering to each other before Jessica took off in the direction of Chloe's room. Emily glanced at me and apologized before she went to Chloe's room.

I stood up to follow but Cynthia-Rose told me that was a bad idea. Amy agreed, saying that while they appear to be cute and cuddly koalas are actually known to be very aggressive when pissed off.

(I still don't know why it upset Chloe so much.)

Don't even get me started on Chloe and Worlds. If I wasn't busy with an internship I'd feel like she was cheating on me with this competition, that's how dedicated she is to this.

Sure, I haven't been the best co-captain or the best friend this year but god, her obsession has gone off the deep end. I get it, she doesn't want to leave. It's obvious to everyone- except Chloe. She's super intelligent, I know she is but she's just... stuck? Her anxiety is chaining her to the Bellas. She loves the Bellas, she loves being surrounded by people, and she loves singing- she's comfortable.

That's why my internship should be the last of her worries. That's why I haven't told her.

Chloe knows something is going on and it's killing her not knowing what it is but what else am I supposed to do when a music producer who lays on a bed of Grammys wants to give me a shot? Throw it away?

No, no, but you should have just told her. It's that easy, Beca.

She's already emotionally stressed though and adding m- _fuck!_ who let Ashley drive again? Adding my internship would do who knows what to her. Speaking of my internship: fuck, so much to do. And yet, here I am, going on a Bella retreat. God, could this retreat be any further? I mean really, at this point, it seems like we're driving into Deliverance territory. Where the fuck did Chloe find this place anyway?

Chloe. It always come back to that girl. Maybe this mix will make up for everyth-

"Jesus, Ashley!" I slam my laptop lid shut as we hit another pothole, rock, or small animal. Who knows? Ashley's driving is questionable. "Jessica, stop distracting her! God, you two should just date," I mumble, "always whispering and touching and-," my rambling gets interrupted.

"Beca, stop projecting." Stacie's more intelligent than most people think. She's some psychology nut and loves to psychoanalyze us. I know what people think, but come on she likes sex; she's not an idiot. "You literally just described you and Chloe." She comments, still focusing on her nails. "You're practically married. When you two aren't on the outs and you aren't complimenting some German, you're worse than those two." She glances at me with a smirk.

I roll my eyes, "That's ridiculous, Stacie. And I swear to-," Chloe's trying to talk to me.

"Beca, chill out! This'll be great!" Chloe chirps from across the bus.

How are this girl's eyes so goddamn blue and bright?

I don't respond because I'm pretty sure it is impossible to glare, or be upset, at Chloe when she's in that mood. She's like totally adora-

Oh god Mitchell, pull it together.

I place my head in my hands. What is happening to me?

Of course Amy has to put her two cents in, "Ah, Becs, it'll be okay. You and Ginger can work out your issues on this outing, yeah? It's like a getaway for Mom- Chloe," she gestures to the beaming redhead, "and Dad- you- to repair their relationship but like with the kids, 'cause you know-," Amy, as blunt and ridiculous as ever.

"Please stop talking," I groan.

Chloe's smile has only gotten bigger and she's nodding with Amy. Stacie is smirking as she glances between us. Legacy is off in her own world. Jessica is, of course, up front oblivious to the world talking Ashley's ear off. And the brunette is happily listening. Cynthia Rose is sleeping. Lily is twirling something that appears to be sharp-which to be honest, is concerning.

Is there anyone on my side?

"You know, Beca," Flo begins. I close my eyes and brace myself, "be grateful you can-." Saved by another pothole.

"Jesus Christ, Ashley, I swear to-!" I yell.

"We're here!" Jessica interrupts flying off the bus, excitedly.

I quickly pack up my stuff and stand up to leave when, "Just tell her." I nearly jump across the bus into Chloe as she gets up to leave.

"Fucking- Lily!" I'm not sure what she's talking about but okay. She grins and motions for me to follow after Chloe.

Chloe is always finding these amazing places. I remember the summer of sophomore year when she took us to her family's cabin in the woods. I was hesitant at first but watching the sunrise every morning with Chloe for ten days was probably the best thing ever.

But seriously, "Where did you find this place?"

"Well-"

"Yours truly," Aubrey Posen with a shotgun. This could go two ways- awkwardly and relatively decent or horrible.

I thought I had it made when we won the ICCAs and I was out of those fucking dorms and away from Kimmy Jin. Yet, here I am, in a tent with nine other girls.

I love them to death but it's too close for comfort. Well, except for Chloe, I mean we have, well had, weekly TV/movie/documentary nights and you really can't say no to a Chloe Beale cuddle, it's impossible. The other Bellas don't know that though. Well, maybe Amy because I know we fell asleep all the time, but she's never said anything about it.

I really miss those nights with Chlo. They're some of the greatest memories I have of college.

As if she read my mind Chloe turns on her side towards me but before she's says anything I demand to know why we're here; in a tent, practically laying on top of each other.

Classic Chloe: I ask her why we're here; she asks if I need a back rub.

If I wasn't so irritated I'd probably give in. She gives good back rubs, many have gotten me through finals and you know, my awkward life. I had to turn away when she started talking about about experimenting in college. I just had to, it was too... weird. Yeah, we'll go with that. That's a good word for it.

I feel Chloe's head gently bump into the back of mine, she inhales softly, "Night, Bec. Love you."

It's inevitable, really. I break out into a small smile. I don't respond- not verbally- and her sad sigh kills me, I swear. It would kill anyone though, right?

Night, Chlo. I love you, too, Red.

I have a nagging feeling things could go horribly wrong tomorrow. Something has... shifted. Something emotional, I guess; and emotional gears turning inside Beca Mitchell don't happen often.

I sigh, "Chlo?"

Nothing.

Lily licks my nose, again. Sleep couldn't come fast enough.

An exercise in finding harmony my ass. I don't have time for this or death defying team building activities.

A capella will go on after I graduate. If I fuck up this internship... well, the same couldn't be said for my future as a music producer.

"Wait, what?" I ask.

Aubrey smiles that smile where she wants to shoot you but is nice instead. At least she doesn't have that shotgun, "Listen, Beca." She draws my name out in that sickeningly sweet but condescending way that always makes me cringe. It's never a good sign. Especially with Aubrey Posen. "You must remain on this log and rearrange yourselves alphabetically."

"I know my alphabet, thank you." I throw back.

"Bec." Chloe says.

Fuck. "Okay, fine." Aubrey smirks. I hear Stacie snort.

After three minutes I still haven't moved much on this damn log, I think they are all just trying to arrange themselves around me. I'm getting bored but before I can do anything or say anything smart, red invades my vision.

"Oof." Chloe attaches herself to me. Is this necessary? "Oh my god, Chloe, get off me! This is ridiculous. It is too hot for you to be hanging on me!" I complain.

She just grins because she's Chloe Beale.

"Yeah, but I didn't get my morning hug. I haven't for weeks now, Beca." she pouts.

God, she's cute. Damn, not this.

"I'm sorry." I feel bad; why do I feel bad?

She smiles softly, biting her lip. "It's okay."

Oh, right.

How'd this drifting apart happen again? I still don't know. We're Chloe and Beca. Beca and Chloe. Shawshank and Ginger.

After Chloe failed Russian Lit the second time I started to get worried. The Bellas weren't worth her future, right?

I mean, don't get me wrong, having Chloe around is a goddamn gift. Anything to do with Chloe is a gift, really. She is a gift.

I don't know if I'd be here without her to be honest. I've got Jesse- which honestly, at this point we've just fallen into one of those best friend relationships but neither of is willing to admit it yet. And I've got the Bellas but I don't know, it's just-she's just...

Chloe.

"Chloe! Let go of Beca, you're fine!" Aubrey yelled pulling me from whatever that line of thought was.

"You okay?" She asks softly, reaching up to push a strand of hair behind my ear before gently prodding at my tensed eyebrows. "So tense, Bec. You gotta stop thinking so hard." she grins, smoothing her thumb across my forehead.

I relax and meet her eyes- always so bright and open and- damn. Why haven't I told her? It's just Chloe. Just Chloe.

She's been super stressed and the Bellas are her life. That's why. You can't take that away from her, Beca.

I smile slightly, "Yeah, I'm-," Dammit, Amy.

"Unless there is something you'd like to share with the group," she huffs out, "and by that I mean you share a last name now," Did she just? "let's move it along 'cause I want lunch." She looks pointedly at Aubrey who rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "Ugh, fine! Be careful, shorty. Koalas are cute and all but they get pretty frisky when they get all worked up, yeah?" Amy shouts, from two feet away.

"Awe, yeah!" Shut it, Legacy. "Beca's the eucalyptus to Chloe's koala." Uh, where is this going? "Cause you know, koalas are not only very picky when it comes to the types of eucalyptus leaves-". Oh my god, what is happening? What is she even talking about? For the first time, since she appeared on our porch, Amy looks impressed though, "-but eucalyptus is enriched with cyanide and normally this would kill other animals but no, koalas are able t-to thrive off them and the cyanide doesn't put them off. They love it despite how dangerous it is!"

I look at Chloe and see her grinning at Emily. She's clearly excited about that fact that someone is as enthusiastic about cute, furry animals as much as she is.

Jessica pats Emily on the shoulder whispering for her to calm down and not be so... excitable.

I-, "Did you just imply that I'm toxic like cyanide?" I glare as best as I can since Chloe has yet to let go.

Legacy shakes her head frantically, "No-no just that you know, you can be o-off putting to people or we really don't know how to handle you sometimes but Chloe does. She knows how to handle you." She shrugs and looks down at her feet.

"You know," Fat Amy starts quietly, "that's not a horrible analogy really. It's actually pretty much dead on." I scoff and glare at her. "Sorry, Shawshank, Xanax over there is right."

Emily seems delighted she has an infamous Amy nickname and something other than Legacy.

"Amy, she implied that I'm deadly."

"I mean, yeah..." Fantastic friends.

"I'm sorry, she also implied that Chloe would eat you. And that would be a bad thing how?" Stacie jumped in. "You know, getting eaten by that mouth. It's a good mouth, great even."

"Ugh- I can't-." Wait, are we talking about-? Fuck me. Wait, how does Stacie know that Chloe's good at- oh god, stop right there Mitchell, think no further.

Chloe's blush is getting worse by each comment.

"If we're done talking about Chloe eating Beca...?" Jessica grins. I glare and move toward her.

"No, Becs, it's okay. They're just playing around," Chloe grins before continuing to move down to take her place alphabetically.

She's right, "Yeah, okay," I breathe out.

Stacie cackles.

"Shut it, Conrad!"

Aubrey scolds us and tells us we need to focus. Ten minutes later we're in alphabetical order and being told that we are going into the mud pit. Goddamn it. I look at Chloe and she just shrugs.

After going through the mud we're ready to to do some stuff that involves getting even more wet.

Could this get any worse?

Of course it could. It's Aubrey.

-  
As much as I love the girls, this is hell. It's too hot. And between Aubrey making us sing and, "Worlds this and Worlds that" I've reached my breaking point.

"What are we even doing?" Chloe is so irritated by my attitude I can tell. I've basically been complaining nonstop. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before responding.

"Finding our sound." The conversation goes by in a blur and before I know it, I'm yelling about having more important things to do and walking away when it happens.

I'll be honest, I'm surprised this outburst hasn't come any earlier. I'm surprised she's waited this long to say something to me. It killed me to not say anything but, I didn't want to crush her. I didn't want to... disappoint her.

"Tell me what?" she looks hurt and angry and every expression on her face is killing me.

I tell her about the internship and she wants to know why I didn't tell her- understandable. I didn't want to hurt her or cause her more stress but she needs to move on and I tell her that. Am I really the only one who's thinking about the future?

And then suddenly she talking about Worlds again and I've had it with goddamn Worlds and DSM and everything involved with the Bellas and Chloe. I turn and walk away, not stopping this time. Yes, I'm just going to leave. It kills me to walk away from Chloe but I need to for my sanity.

Legacy's saying something but I'm still a little pissed that she implied I was toxic so I ignore her. The next thing I know I'm in a goddamn bear trap and Chloe is unleashing her thoughts and- what little bit there is- evilness upon me and I just want the cuddly, adorable koala Chloe back because I mi-

"-dying! I'm dying! I'm so sorry! I love you guys! I love a capella! I'm just so stressed right now!" Panic. It's setting in and I'm losing my mind. "And, Ashley and Jessica I'll admit I get you guys confused all the time-"

They both yell something and I might be dying but I'm pretty sure they don't know who's who anymore.

"Oh my god!" I hear from below as I drop again. I'm pretty sure that was Chloe and oh my god, this is going to send her anxiety through the roof. And that's never good and she'll start thinking this is her fault but it's not, this is my fault. She shouldn't-

"C-Chlo, Chloe, I'm sorry I didn't tell you! I hate it when we fight! I just, you were so stressed with Worlds and t-the Bellas. I didn't want you to get more stressed if you thought I was taking too much on because I know you'd start worrying about me. And, fuck, I love you! Like a lot, a-and that German she's got nothing on you...!" Words are just flowing out of my mouth at this point. For once my brain and my mouth seem to be connected seamlessly; one feeding lines to the other.

In a split second, I'm on the ground looking up at Lily. Christ, she's scary. I hear various bodies plop down besides me. Koala Chloe is back and has attached herself to me.

Suddenly, Stacie starts laughing, "You couldn't have found a worse time for a love confession, Mitchell."

Cynthia Rose chimes in, "Better late than never."

Amy, "Agreed." Jessica and Ashley agree.

"You guys are so cute!" Emily squeals. She really needs to calm down.

I look up and see Chloe grinning down at me, "What?" I smile.

"I love you too, Beca. So much." She leans down and softly kisses me. Heaven.

And then Heaven is invaded by the devil, "Gross." Stacie throws out.

Chloe scoffs, "Don't you have a camp counselor you should be making out with?"

Everyone's head shoots up in confusion. Camp counselor, what are we twelve?

"Nah," Stacie puffs out, "I had enough last night. Took a lot out of me. Wore me out." She grins.

"Um," Everyone looks at each other, still confused. Aubrey- in what I assume is utter shame for what the Bellas have become- is mumbling under her breath with her eyes closed and shaking her head. "What are you talking about?" I ask.

"The Posen special," she says with a shrug, "it's all from her mouth." She winks.

Wait, what?!

"Stacie!" Aubrey hisses.

"Well, this is a surprise!" Jessica pipes up, sounding a little too much like Gail.

"Dammit, Chloe." Aubrey scolds, lightly.

Chloe giggles and I forget about the current topic, "You're so cute." I sigh before pulling her into a kiss.

Stacie seems to want to make Aubrey blush as much as possible and I briefly hear her say, "Breakfast of Champions, really."

Even Amy can't handle this, "Okay, too much."

I don't care. There's a gorgeous redhead kissing me and that's all that matters.

* * *

Please feel free to leave a comment. I'm always open to constructive criticism. Also, I'm always looking for prompts so if you want, send something my way. Either on here or, I'm snow-blown-kendrick on Tumblr.

Corker42


End file.
